Hide And Seek
by LornaCat
Summary: Dharmaville, 1975. Suliet in a tool shed. That is all.


**A/N:** Wrote this when I was blocked on all my other stories. You're gonna wish I was blocked all the time!

**Summary: **Smut during an actual game of hide and seek. PWP to the maxxx. You don't _need_ to know more, but it does take place in Dharmaville times, 1975.

**Rated M** for the smutty sex that suliet has in this story. also language.

* * *

**Hide & Seek**

**

* * *

**

"One...two...three...four...five..."

Miles stood facing a tree in the courtyard with his eyes closed, his forearm resting against the trunk, and his forehead resting against his arm. He was going to count up to thirty, and his friends only trusted him up to twenty. They all took off running in opposite directions, keeping a steady count in their heads. Sure enough, twenty seconds later, Miles shouted "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Shit!" Juliet hissed. She still hadn't found a spot.

She'd run between two houses in the barracks. There was a tool shed behind them, in the communal backyard shared by that row of houses. She knew it might be her only option, since Miles was surely headed toward the barracks first. She was stealthy, like a ninja, but Miles was a clever son of a bitch - her only worthy opponent in chess, since Daniel always seemed to be busy (and totally ADD). At the last second Juliet decided that huddling in a tool shed was way too lame, so she kept moving. Technically, being a moving target was against their rules, but she didn't follow those anymore.

"Hey."

She registered the low, whispering voice, and to her dismay, she was distracted and turned to look. For a second she thought it might be Miles just being an asshole, but she knew the voice too well to believe that for more than that second.

It was James. He was in the shed. The door was ajar, the width of an eyeball, and he was right up against the jamb. She'd stopped dead in her tracks, wondering if he was going to tell her to buzz off and find her own hiding spot or invite her in. The door opened wider; he was inviting her in.

She didn't want to share a hiding place; that was the competitive side of her speaking.

She really _did _want to share a hiding place - that was the rest of her speaking.

She ducked inside, and James shut the door tight behind her.

"If he finds us, he'll win." Juliet reminded him dryly, telegraphing her surface disappointment that he'd put them both in this position. "That's the point of splitting up, so we can - "

"Blondie," James interrupted, shaking his head as he took a step toward her. "I don't care."

When he said it that way, she really didn't care either.

He was up against her now, his body flush with hers. Juliet exhaled as he backed her up against the shelves on the wall, expelling the air so her body could be filled with the lust she had to hide all day, every day. His hand was on her waist, squeezing her hip, his thumb pulling at the hem of her t-shirt. All they were doing was breathing. He was staring straight into her eyes, and his lips looked like dessert. He waited just long enough, his other palm cupping her jaw line, for her lips to part. And then, he didn't just kiss her; he took her mouth. He claimed it, and she gave it to him. She let him have her tongue too, and she pushed her hips forward, pressing against him like their bodies were magnetic.

Juliet made a sound deep in her throat when she felt him through their clothes. Hearing Juliet make that sound when her tongue was in his mouth drove James mad. He was that hard already, she turned him on, and he loved that he could melt her like that in an instant. He leaned closer, pushing her harder, and the sound of the tools banging and clanking against one another as the shelves shook drove Juliet mad. They'd bring the entire shed down if they weren't careful.

"Clothes on or off?" he asked between kisses.

"On." she answered, mumbling in his mouth. He understood; getting caught in the same hiding place would be bad enough. Getting caught fucking in the tool shed would be worse, but being found completely _naked _and fucking in the tool shed...

James kept his mouth on her mouth, unbuttoning both pairs of someday-vintage jeans. He pushed them both down, just far enough, making the tools shake again when he shoved the fabric down from Juliet's wide hips. There was a shelf digging into Juliet's lower back. She pulled away, and used her hands to lift herself onto it. She lifted one leg, and then with his help the other, and she rested her calves on his shoulders as she leaned back and let him get the right angle. With her jeans still on, holding her legs together, she stayed tight, and she tried not to hold her breath as he entered her. It was either hold it all in or shout loud enough for the whole of the barracks to hear her. She was stuck in between, her breath coming in and puffing out in short bursts. Her hands gripped the shelf, her knuckles going white, until he was all the way in and she reached through her legs to grab the front of his shirt with a tight-fisted grip.

"Unh..fuck..." she muttered harshly, wondering if she could take it yet.

He was as patient as he could be, aware of how tight she was but so deep inside her already his control was beginning to slip away. Once he'd guided himself in, his hands moved to her knees, thumbs hooked behind them to steady her. He withdrew a little, and pushed back in to gauge her reaction. Her eyebrows said pain, but the guttural moan she gave and the absence of a no told him it would be alright. She nodded, clutching his shirt and the shelf's counter tighter, and he thrust hard into her. The tools hanging on the wall rattled, covering only part of Juliet's sharp cry. James thrust again, harder, and the hand saw fell off its hook, hitting the counter before it fell to the floor. Juliet moaned, showing him that she could take what the tool shed couldn't.

With the perfect rhythm of a clock's second hand, James thrust into her. An old paint can filled with nails crept closer and closer to the edge of the counter, until it ran out of flat surface and tipped over, its contents clattering as it spilled. The hedge clippers shook, blades clanging and handles thudding as it rocked in place. They looked into each other's eyes, listening to the rattle of the red toolbox to Juliet's right. James leaned closer, pushing her thighs closer to her chest, and Juliet's jaw dropped. Her knees bent over his shoulders, and he wrapped his big strong hands around her tense thighs. Her cries matched his thrusts, and they rang with the tools as he fucked her. The fist around his shirt released the fabric and grabbed hold of his neck at the top of his spine. He'd found it, he was touching it, rubbing against it inside of her, and she was going to come very soon.

"Fuck, you feel good." James breathed, going faster.

"Fuck me..." Juliet whispered, high pitched and desperate. Down came the axe, the work gloves and the other saws. The walls shook, the tools fell, and Juliet's pleasure pushed her higher and higher until the ultimate feeling hit her and she couldn't see what was in front of her anymore. Her eyes were squeezed shut so tight her vision was gold and white. Compared to the silence they should have been maintaining, Juliet was _loud_ when she came, and James could tell she was stifling the sounds she was making. He wondered what she'd sound like if they didn't have to sneak around.

James pressed closer, thrusting faster, and Juliet pulled on his neck until their foreheads were touching. She could barely breathe, and as her climax began to fade into his, she pressed their lips together. Every metal object in the shed was ringing, every wood surface thumping. James grunted, much quieter than Juliet had, and soon after that it was over. They could tell by the way everything slowly stopped shaking that it was almost over, and they realized that with a bit of sadness, both wondering when the next opportunity would present itself. Juliet didn't make it easy.

James pulled out, and moved back just enough for Juliet to take her legs off his shoulders and lower her feet to the floor. She made a soft sound as she felt what she'd done to the muscles in her back and legs, but James stayed close, practically supporting her as she adjusted to her standing position again. He pressed close to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, not ready to let the moment go. She accepted the kiss, she even kissed back, but she was pulling her jeans up at the same time. James pulled back when she buttoned them, releasing her face and looking at her with a curious expression. She smiled at him, showing her appreciation but still keeping her distance.

"We have to stop meeting like this." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

James chuckled, amazed at her will power. "We could meet more often." he reminded her, and he wondered what it was about the women and the island that always got him so caught up.

"I've told you..." Juliet started and trailed off. He was doing up his pants, and she watched him disappear behind his clothes. She thought about how she kind of needed a shower, and how at the same time she didn't want one.

"I know," said James. He dragged the fingers on one hand through his long blonde hair, pushing it back away from his face. Then he used his hands to sweep her longer blonde hair behind her shoulders, and then he placed his hands _on _her shoulders, holding them gently. She could tell he wanted to hold her, protect her somehow, and she wanted to express her feelings through a long, satisfying cuddle. But a good cuddle took a lot of time, time that people would spend wondering, and she didn't want anyone to suspect.

"I have to find another hiding place." Juliet said, her smile sheepish as she turned slightly and tried to move away from him.

"Hey." he said gently, letting her go physically but asking her to stay.

She took a few steps toward the tightly shut door - that was the one element that hadn't been shaken loose - and looked over her shoulder.

"Gettin' caught ain't so bad." he told her.

"When it's a game." she replied, her fingers on the door handle. "Maybe."

A cracking twig snapped them both to attention. Miles was very close.

"Stay with me." James whispered, moving toward one of the solid walls without a window and crouching in front of the shelves. "He won't look in here, it's too obvious."

"But he might suspect us of trying to outsmart him by being too obvious." Juliet whispered back. She moved to him anyway, crouching next to him in a shadow. She never could resist a good huddle.

"Or he'll assume we're too smart to think we could outsmart him by being too obvious."

Juliet tried to make sense of what James just said but she couldn't. She could still feel him inside of her and it was too distracting.

"James -" she whispered, right as he reached out to hold her wrist.

Suddenly the door swung open. Juliet turned, and James turned, and they looked like scared little bunny rabbits to Miles. He stared at them, face drawn, looking utterly disappointed.

"Seriously?" he asked.

James was the first to crack up, laughing suddenly and briefly at Miles' reaction. Juliet looked around herself, at the mess of tools and rubble on the floor, and saw exactly what James was thinking. She smiled, turning her face away from Miles so he wouldn't see color in her cheeks. James still had his hand on her wrist.

Miles chuckled, shook his head and shut the door on them. _Blam_._ You goofy kids._

"See?" James said. Juliet turned to him, and took the sight of those dimples like a shot of heroin. "Gettin' caught ain't so bad."

Juliet's smile deepened, and she lifted herself from her crouch.

"You wanna help me clean this mess?" James asked her. She was at the door again already, and she turned around to survey the mess one more time.

"Fuck it." She shrugged. "Make Phil do it."

James grinned. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
